


Западная стена

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Мы – сердце Бога. Это проще простого, не так ли? Только существо с яростным сердцем, отягощенным клеймом одиночества, могло создать нашу бесконечно разнообразную вселенную. Земляне взяли себе божественное любопытство, вулканцы – ярость богов. Иррациональные проявления не способствуют стабильности, и рано или поздно перед любой культурой встает выбор – самоограничение или уничтожение. О культурах, отказавшихся от выбора, мы не знаем ничего, потому что они исчезли. Остальные так или иначе обокрали самих себя. Не знаю, существовал ли на самом деле Сурак, или его выдумали позднее, как земляне - Сократа, потому что сознающим себя существам нужен идеал. Идеи и методы Сурака стали одновременно благословением и проклятием. Об идеях вы имеете кое-какое представление. О методах – никакого. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Западная стена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Star Trek Reverse 2". События 5-го полнометражного фильма «Звездный Путь: последняя граница»

_

На какой ветер бросать слова?  
Ст. Ежи Лец

_

\- Как странно, – проговорил он, стоя на коленях, голосом сухим, как бумага. И умер. 

Контур коленопреклоненного тела очертило нестерпимое сияние. Свет, это зримое воплощение неотвратимой и ненавистной «вечности», достиг спящего. Кирк беспокойно пошевелился во сне, наматывая на себя постель. Каждый раз, когда этот сон накатывал на него, он был уверен, что видит умирающего вулканца, и каждый раз, проснувшись и задыхаясь, несчастный и вымотанный, он думал, что это Спок, и сходил с ума от того, как это несправедливо, именно теперь. Кошмар догнал его спустя два года после событий на Генезисе. Время, как оказалось, ничуть не притупило воспоминаний, и ему было очень больно.

***

_Отец говорил это мне так часто и так издавна, что я привык воспринимать это частью впечатанного в мою катру родительского образа: Сайбок, не давай ничему, кроме собственных понятий о должном, управлять собой. Лишь в этом ценность и достоинство личности. И что-то говорила мне мама, но ее голоса, затерянного во времени, утихающего, слишком древнего, как пустыня, я не помню совершенно. Голос исчез, унося песок слов, тело просыпалось пеплом сквозь пальцы женщины в белом капюшоне, и мир раскрылся цветком кэльи, двухлепестковым и ранящим: ШиКахр, упорядоченный, современный, престижный и индустриальный, мир отца – на одном жестком лепестке, и огромная красная пустыня, иссеченная скалами и редкими, как чудо, оазисами – мир матери, ставшей частью планеты. Как суждено всем нам._

_Отец мой принадлежал к высшим кругам технократической аристократии, если мне будет позволено перевести вулканское понятие архата на английский язык. Перевод этот несовершенен. Земляне не знают концепции добровольного подчинения управляющему началу, слово «подчинение» носит в любом земном языке унизительную эмоциональную окраску. Нет, нет. Архат есть добро – в том смысле, в котором любое смертное, и, вследствие этого, ограниченное существо способно добро осуществить. Но нет безусловно доброго в подлунном смертном мире.  
Я-то всегда верил, что где-то еще оно обязательно есть. И отец очень не одобрял этот ход моих мыслей. Идеализм – очень долго я считал это слово ругательством, пока не понял… Но все по порядку._

_Итак, вернемся к моему отцу. Второй человек в академии наук, чуть ли не единственный член Архата мужского пола, участник всевозможных комитетов по контактам, и, в целом, чем дальше, тем больше погруженный в политику человек, он по призванию был ученым. Гениальный генетик, прекрасный экзопсихолог, видный историк. В молодости его труды по новейшей и древней истории прославили его и заставили мою мать – потомка невообразимо древней императорской семьи, изменить обычаю, предписывающему членам рода спариваться между собой. Она была бунтаркой, моя мама. И, я думаю, по-настоящему любила моего отца, любила так, как у нас не принято, в той очаровательной и гибельной эмоциональной манере, так захватившей впоследствии Спока. Моему несгибаемому отцу, простите мне эту вольность, вообще везло с женщинами, и никакими рациональными причинами объяснить это невозможно._

_С детьми Сарэку везло гораздо меньше. Я знаю, что мой сводный брат тоже вышел за пределы вулканских понятий о достойном._

_И правильно сделал._

_Отец… отец, отец, отец. Мне кажется, что все, что я сделал в жизни, к чему стремился, было всего лишь попыткой – в каком-то смысле – снова взглянуть ему в лицо. Не Вулкан изгнал меня, но отец мой оставил меня._

***

\- Нас выдернули из отпуска, чтобы лететь… Куда?!   
\- Нимбус-три.   
\- Эта космическая свалка? Во имя разума, что там вообще кому-нибудь могло приглянуться?   
\- Да вот, - Кирк в очередной раз очень плохо выспался и был не в том состоянии, чтобы нормально воспринимать сарказм. – Один клингон, одна ромуланка и, в нагрузку, федераст. Леонард, будь другом и сделай вид, что я твой капитан и могу просто приказать.   
\- Да что с тобой творится, Джим?   
\- Я мог бы закрыться в скорлупе ореха и считать себя королем бесконечного пространства, если бы мне не снились дурные сны. [1]   
\- Но это…   
\- А вот теперь – иди. Молча.

Возможно, если бы Маккой настоял, Кирк рассказал бы ему о кошмарах. Возможно, если бы это произошло, Маккой увидел бы кое-что знакомое в ситуации. 

Так же возможно, что если бы во время Большого Взрыва карты легли немного иначе, то мы жили бы в плоском мире, лежащем на спине слонов.

***

_Что вы знаете о Времени Пробуждения? Немного – если вы землянин. Но для моей истории это важно, поэтому я рассказываю об этом здесь. Так просто, как только могу, словно объясняюсь с ребенком._

_Мы – сердце Бога. Это проще простого, не так ли? Только существо с яростным сердцем, отягощенным клеймом одиночества, могло создать нашу бесконечно разнообразную вселенную. Земляне взяли себе божественное любопытство, вулканцы – ярость богов. Иррациональные проявления не способствуют стабильности, и рано или поздно перед любой культурой встает выбор – самоограничение или уничтожение. О культурах, отказавшихся от выбора, мы не знаем ничего, потому что они исчезли. Остальные так или иначе обокрали самих себя. Не знаю, существовал ли на самом деле Сурак, или его выдумали позднее, как земляне - Сократа, потому что сознающим себя существам нужен идеал. Идеи и методы Сурака стали одновременно благословением и проклятием. Об идеях вы имеете кое-какое представление. О методах – никакого._

_Считается, что вулканцы дисциплинируют свои эмоции посредством логики. Этот красивый образ расы для чужаков выгоден Архату, и Архат его всячески поддерживает. На самом деле правда такова, что среди вулканцев столько же личностей, способных на _подлинный контроль над эмоциями_, сколько и среди представителей любой другой разумной расы. То есть – очень мало. Я знаю, что мой отец иногда был способен на это, потому что в детстве неоднократно вступал с ним в ментальную связь. Вероятно, Сарэк, будучи натурой исключительно цельной, считал любого вулканца подобным себе. Но это не так. Поскольку я родился с несчастной сверхспособностью к эмпатии, то всегда знал, что единственным способом для большинства не поддаваться сильным эмоциям было не испытывать их. Не стимулировать. Не желать. Не чувствовать, а лишь _ощущать_. Не выбирать, а _анализировать_. Объединить причину и смысл, свести знание к познанию. Рационально обнимать необъятную бесконечность в выхолощенном противоестественном союзе и отказаться от Истины, сверкающей первопричины. Таковы были правила игры, в которую надо было научиться играть, чтобы войти в общество._

_Я играл, но я был зверем иной, унаследованной от матери породы, и я рыскал среди людей в поисках свой стаи._

***

Все, что Сайбок произносил, звучало для землян исключительно дико. Картинка-загадка: вот перед тобой вулканец, сверхрационал, цитирует блаженного Августина. Маккой за его спиной морщился, Спок застыл, скрестив руки на груди в жесте отрицания. И, тем не менее, Кирк начинал испытывать к Сайбоку невольную симпатию. Спок предупредил его, что его сводный брат обладает серьезными эмпатическими и телепатическими способностями, но сильнее любой телепатии была исключительная убежденность, исходящая от стоящего перед ним существа. 

\- Мне нужен ваш корабль, капитан. Это не та нужда, с которой можно договориться. Не препятствуйте мне, прошу вас.

Кирк отлично видел, что действительно столкнулся с целеустремленностью (одержимость – шепнул ему внутренний голос), как минимум, равной своей собственной, но корабль! Его «Энтерпрайз»! Сайбок не понимает, о чем говорит. Даже если он сейчас тряхнет своей апостольской бородой и превратит воду в охладителе реакторной в вино - он ничего не получит. 

Сайбок все понял без слов – для этого ему не понадобилась телепатия, достаточно было выражения лица Кирка.   
\- Вы упрямы, - сказал он. – Но вы лишены веры. Смотрите.  
\- Какого че…- успел возмутиться Маккой, прежде чем пальцы Сайбока легли на его висок. Несколько террористов удерживали Спока, что было совсем не лишним, судя по выражению его лица. Но голос Спока прозвучал ровно и отчетливо:   
\- Сопротивляйся, Леонард. Ты знаешь, как, потому что это знаю я.

***

_Нас было тринадцать – тринадцать подростков, только что прошедших кахс-ван. Скох хромал, моя рука, пострадавшая от когтей сехлата, была перевязана оторванным подолом, остальные наши товарищи тоже вымотались до предела. Но из тринадцати ушедших в пустыню все выжили. Мы нарушили закон, объединившись для испытания, и скрыть это было нельзя, как невозможно было теперь скрыть все, что этому предшествовало: мы всеми правдами и неправдами сохраняли жажду чуда под жесткой скорлупой логического контроля, мы были в’тош ка’тур, «вулканцы без логики»._

_Двенадцать моих товарищей – моя семья, настоящая семья – стояли передо мной. Под маской пыли, под привычно бедной мимикой я видел, какие они разные, какие яркие, как осенние быстроцветы. Я мог чувствовать любого из них – их страх, усталость, смятение, восторг, гордость - свободные, прекрасные чувства. Но больше всего, прекраснее всего была вера, и сейчас, объединенные ею через меня, мы что-то создали. Что-то нужное, чего эта сухая и усталая планета давным-давно была лишена._

_Я чувствовал себя родоначальником новой эры._

_Спустя год я стоял на том же месте, и вокруг был только песок, и слова горчили – я остался один. Вулканцы не обманывают и не принуждают, но правда по-вулкански – очень тяжелая вещь, она способна сломать. Довольно часто я сомневался и начинал думать, что я не прозолив, а просто глуп и неспособен ничего понять._

_Мне дала аудиенцию Т’Пау, которой уже тогда, вероятно, исполнилось несколько миллионов лет – большая честь для низкосортного в’тош ка’тур. Узнав обо мне все, она просто отправила меня домой. Ее ничто не заинтересовало, ничто. Словно я был пустым местом. И все, о чем я мечтал, и что пережил, было пустым местом тоже. «Думай еще», - сказала мне она. То же самое сказал мне отец. Я чувствовал его досаду… И ничего больше._

***

\- Спок, отчего Сайбок покинул Вулкан? Ты говорил, что он был изгнан?   
\- Это не совсем верно, капитан. Вулканцы не изгоняют, они… Не принимают.   
\- Так же, как это случилось с тобой?   
\- Нет, капитан. Совсем не так.   
\- Ты знаешь… Я вижу повторяющийся сон, кошмар… Впрочем, ладно. Это не важно.  
\- Не важно, капитан?   
\- Джим. Раньше ты чаще называл меня по имени. До твоей… Смерти.  
\- Это бессмысленно, капитан.   
Кирк помолчал. Настроение у него было так себе. Не для трудных новостей.   
\- Значит, никаких идей, зачем Сайбоку понадобились заложники на Нимбусе-три? 

Отчего-то ему показалось, что он слышит отстающее эхо собственного голоса. Словно он уже задавал этот вопрос.

***

_Какое-то время я навещал то место на краю пустыни, где мы закончили кахс-ван, и честно старался думать. Мои построения были логически безупречными, и когда я снова и снова старался найти в них ошибку, возникало ощущение, словно я бьюсь всем телом о глухую стену. Выбора не было – так говорят обычно, но подразумевают при этом, что у человека остался лишь один способ действий. У меня же не было никакого. Я был отщепенцем, не имеющим надежды присоединиться к обществу. Я был существом, не имеющим надежды на то, что его мысли разделят.  
Она сидела на веранде и казалась охваченной огнем – на оранжевое платье потоком ложились лучи заходящего Эридана. Она повернула ко мне голову – очень простой жест, но в то же время полный огромного смысла, потому что при этом вселенная приоткрылась и взглянула на меня – клянусь, я не преувеличиваю. Она что-то спросила – вероятно, мое имя. _

_Потом я узнал, что это дочь инженера-землянина, что она гостья поместья Счн Тчай, и что она моя будущая мачеха.  
Я же говорил – Сарэк был везуч. Хотя он был бы чрезвычайно оскорблен, услышав такое определение. _

***

Кирк страшно удивился. Точнее, он захотел страшно удивиться. Словно он ждал чего-то подобного и решил, что это, конечно, удивительная вещь.   
\- Тебе нужен «Энтерпрайз» для поисков… Бога? Спок, ты уверен, что твой родственник в здравом уме?   
\- На вулкане Сайбок был известен своим нестандартным подходом к познанию. Впрочем, если бы он сошел с ума, я бы понял, - показалось ли Кирку, или в голосе Спока и правда проскользнула едва заметная ехидца? Что он знал об их родстве, в сущности? Что они сводные братья? Быть связанными через такого неординарную личность, как Сарэк, вероятно, достаточно непросто.   
\- И как бы ты это понял, Спок? Чтобы отличить луну от ее отражения в поверхности пруда, нужно знать о существовании неба.   
\- Поверь мне, Сайбок, я знаю. По-своему мой опыт был ничуть не легче твоего.   
\- Но ты сломался! Ты позволил им выхолостить себя.   
\- «Им»? Моему народу, моей… семье? Я много об этом думал, и только сейчас я начинаю понимать, как благодарен пути Сурака – просто потому, что это путь, и он ведет. А что ты позволил сделать с собой, Сайбок? Тобой управляет эгоцентризм, ярость и обида. Ты до сих пор как ребенок, злящийся на родителя, который заставил его сидеть за книгами в солнечный день.   
\- Все не так.  
\- Может быть, не совсем. Но ведь ты по-прежнему считаешь, что он отнял твое солнце? 

Когда Сайбок наложил пальцы на виски Спока, которого удерживали четверо, выражение его лица было далеким от апостольского.   
\- Ты поверишь мне! – сказал он. – Так или иначе.   
\- Очень сомнева… - затем голос Спока прервался.

***

_Я уже говорил, что мой отец был гениальным ученым?_

_Спок появился вопреки всем прогнозам, именно потому, что Сарэку зачем-то понадобилось доказать жизнеспособность его союза с земной женщиной. Дееспособность этого союза доказывать не было необходимости. Я видел, что Аманда была счастлива, да что там – я чувствовал это. По какой-то несчастной причине моя эмпатия к ней была намного сильнее, чем к кому бы то ни было – мне были доступны все оттенки ее настроения. Даже если я был далеко от поместья, я знал, что она ушибла палец или видит первую расцветшую розу на кусте, который она посадила у семейного источника. Так может быть счастлива только женщина, которая любима и любит сама._

_Когда родился Спок, я подумал, что вполне могу полюбить и его. Он унаследовал множество черт своей матери, а от отца – только невероятное упорство, и он был очень милым ребенком, в конце концов. Наверное, я единственный вулканец из миллиона, способный понять смысл определения «милый ребенок»._

_Прежде чем перейти к дальнейшему, наверное, стоит сказать, что я-то был уже не ребенком, и я понимал, что люблю свою мачеху. А вот то, что это может привести к беде, не осознавал. Ведь я же был вулканцем, в конце концов, ущербленным сомнением, конечно, но все-таки вулканцем, способным отличить божий дар от яичницы. У меня была нареченная с детства невеста, и я знал, что произойдет, когда амок - наследие сураковских реформ, от которого и я не был свободен – устроит мне экскурсию в доисторическое прошлое расы.  
_

***

Слова горчили, слова раздражали Кирка, застревали в горле, мешали думать. Он ходил взад и вперед по своей каюте, радуясь, что его смена закончена, потому что в ушах все сильнее и сильнее шуршал, пересыпаясь, песок; огромное и непривычно яростное солнце заливало глаза, металось и стучало в голове, и он мечтал – что за чушь, правда – о чьих-то ладонях, прохладных и гладких, которые одни только могут лечь на его виски и изгнать это странное недомогание. 

По-видимому, думал Кирк, придется сдаться на милость Маккоя, я болен. 

Он был напуган – потому что до сих пор не заболевал серьезно, вот так, ни с того, ни с сего. Ему хотелось выговориться, рассказать, быть может, о странных, изматывающих его снах, полных бесконечного поиска и тоски потери, такой пронзительной, неприлично неприкрытой, словно маленький ребенок тосковал о матери, которая только что была рядом – и вот, исчезла, бросила. Несмотря на обжигающий свет, в этих снах было очень холодно, он бродил кругами, а в конце была смерть – чужая, но близкая, мучительно знакомая, болящая и бередящая воспоминания. Эти сны тянули из него душу. Но кому он мог рассказать о себе такое, не напугав? 

Слова теснились у него в голове, и он подумал, что, может быть, если он выскажется, то ему полегчает. Он уперся лбом в переборку, чтобы кружащийся мир остановился ненадолго.  
\- Боже мой, почему ты оставил меня? – и застонал, и сам испугался сказанному. Дела точно зашли слишком далеко. В конце этой миссии он приведет себя за руку, неразумного и сдаст Кощею на поруки. Слово капитана.

***

_Из того утра я запомнил только морозный сабельный ветер – внезапно ставшее отвратительным мне лицо Сарэка – и еще пару мгновений, когда Аманда держала мою руку в своей, гладкой и прохладной и смотрела на нее, на свою кисть, как на чужую. Словно не могла в нее поверить.  
Дальше мне оставалось только покинуть свою планету навсегда. Если бы я мог, я бы покинул и себя, но для вулканца невозможна концепция самоубийства. _

***

\- Вы отказываетесь от величайшего в истории человечества приключения, капитан Кирк. Я уверен, что с помощью «Энтерпрайза» смогу достичь первопричины вселенной. Неужели вы никогда не думали о Нем? Не задумывались, почему он делает с вами то, что делает? 

«Отчего ты отступился от меня?...» Кирк преодолел внезапный спазм в горле. Речь Сайбока вызвала у него приступ головокружения. Аргументы и контраргументы ловили свой собственный хвост, словесный поединок длился вечность, бесцельно кружась и повторяясь. Собственный язык показался чужим, когда он в миллионный раз произнес то, что должен был.   
\- Сайбок, вы в своей одержимости готовы пожертвовать чем угодно. Но на мне лежит ответственность за моих людей. Я не могу рисковать ими ради сомнительных «приключений». 

Сайбок внезапно и очень привлекательно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Спок! Ты только послушай, как твой друг-землянин заговорил. Слышишь что-нибудь знакомое, привычное твоему правоверному вулканскому слуху?   
\- Капитан логичен и соблюдает свои обязанности. Не вижу тут повода для сарказма.   
\- Ты был очаровательным и очень добрым малышом, Спок. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты вырастешь таким хладнокровным занудой.   
\- Меньше всего к Споку подходят последние два определения, – спокойно сказал Кирк. – Я не знал его ребенком, но сейчас я не знаю более милосердного человека, чем он.   
Сайбок подошел к нему – так близко, что Кирк почувствовал его сухое, частое дыхание, - и сказал:   
\- А хотели бы.. Знать?

***

_С этих слов, вероятно, следовало бы начать мой рассказ. Через секунду я перестану существовать в этом мире иначе, чем квинтэссенцией чувств и воспоминаний – напрасных чувств и бесплодных воспоминаний – в мозгу немолодого землянина. И, может быть, узнаю… Что-нибудь. Не обязательно Ультима Туле, истину или великий свет. Прожив такую жизнь, какая была у меня, становишься реалистом – у любого обитающего в нашей вселенной существа есть всего одна, единственная и реальная, надежда. Хотите узнать, какая?.._

***

\- Значит, Сайбок послал свою катру со мной в прошлое? А до этого не мог проделать этого ни с тобой, ни даже с Маккоем, потому что Маккой однажды был носителем твоей собственной катры?   
\- Употребляемые вами времена и формы глаголов, капитан, в данной ситуации некорректны. Мы имеем дело с повторяющейся петлей времени, которая разомкнулась только в тот момент, когда Сайбоку удалось ее замкнуть.  
\- Спок! – застонал Кирк. – Прекрати! Когда я пытаюсь это представить, у меня раскалывается голова. Как такое вообще возможно? В рамках представлений современной науки…  
\- Сам удивляюсь, что говорю вам такое, капитан, но, возможно, современная наука здесь не при чем.   
\- Не при чем?   
\- Именно, - Спок кивнул и, окончательно изумив Кирка, добавил. – Я думаю, он наконец нашел свою семью.

***

_  
…Что надежда - не напрасна.  
Где бы я ни был сейчас – я улыбаюсь. _

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> «Западная стена», она же «Стена плача» - существующий в действительности историко-архитектурный памятник. В более широком смысле – символ веры и надежды, постоянно уничтожаемой, но до конца не уничтожимой.  
> [1]- Кирк заимствует у Шекспира.


End file.
